To the Castle Gates
|gold = 1800 |exp = 1500 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Fire Skeletons Boss: Giant Fire Skeleton From Ghost Town to Castle Gates }} Part 1/4 Baldur [ Oh no, get down! ] Pirika [ Who said that?! ] '' -- An object fell from the sky, striking Baldur -- '' Baldur [ Ngh...! ] Pirika [ Baldur! ] Roro [ Get down! ] Baldur [ A long range attack... Hah! Something like that won't take me down! ] Monster [ ...! ] '' -- Another object falls, striking Baldur again -- '' Baldur [ Is that all...? ] Monster [ ...?! ] Roro [ How dare you! ] '' -- Roro dashed to the monster and cut it down -- '' Phoena [ Baldur! ] Baldur [ ... ] Roro [ He's still breathing! ] Pirika [ I can't believe... How dare you! ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Hero! Finish it! ] Part 2/4 Phoena [ Baldur! Hang on! ] Baldur [ Stop...shouting... ] Roro [ How can you still be conscious with that injury? You sure are a tough one. ] Roro [ Are you really okay? Don't croak on us. ] Baldur [ Hmph... Just who do you think I am? ] Roro [ I guess you're right. ] Olga [ What's going on here? ] Phoena [ Olga! Baldur is...! ] Olga [ Ah, don't say anymore. I can see with my own two eyes. ] Baldur [ Is that you, Olga... ] Olga [ Looks like you got done in real good. Perhaps it's time you call it quits? ] Baldur [ Hmph... How foolish. A scratch like this? I'll be back on my feet tomorrow. ] Baldur [ Rather, you need to hurry. You didn't come here to make fun of me, did you? ] Olga [ Oh, right. All of you, follow me. ] Pirika [ What's going on? Ah! Is the tunnel finished? ] Olga [ We've made it to the Royal Capital. The enemy may find us soon. ] Olga [ We need you to stand by. ] ---- Pirika [ Amazing. I can't believe they dug this entire tunnel. ] Olga [ We were just the right people at the right place. We dig, you fight. ] Olga [ Whoops, we're almost at the exit. ] Pirika [ It's still dark. I guess you haven't dug all the way through? ] Olga [ We were waiting for you to get here first. How is it going, sprites? ] Earth Sprite [ The exit is just one push away. But there is something or someone on the other side. ] Pirika [ Did they find out about the tunnel? ] Earth Sprite [ No, there aren't that many. Just a few stragglers. Probably patrol. ] Olga [ So what do you say? Do you want to break through and attack? ] Phoena [ Yes. If their numbers are few, we should seize the opportunity to defeat them. ] Olga [ That makes sense. You got it. Sprites, gets ready to break through! ] Earth Sprite [ We're ready! Just give us the signal! ] Olga [ Ready...now! ] '' -- The earth sprites break open the exit, filling the tunnel with light from the surface -- '' Pirika [ It's so bright... ] Phoena [ There are monsters over there! ] Pirika [ We need to defeat them before they call for backup! Volunteer Army, move out! ] Part 3/4 Olga [ I doubt the enemy expected us to attack using a tunnel. No one does that. ] Pirika [ The other troops are creating a diversion for us, too. ] Olga [ You're right. But now's your time to shine. Defeat them before any get away! ] Pirika [ Roger! Hero, the one over there looks like the leader! ] Olga [ The battle here will be over if you defeat that one. I'll back you up. ] Part 4/4 Olga [ Okay, we'll look after Baldur here and wait for orders. ] Roro [ Once you leave the tunnel, you'll be at the castle gate. Can you handle it? ] Pirika [ Leave it to us. ] Roro [ Alright, we're counting on you. Come back safely and I'll serve you up a grand feast! ] Olga [ I can attest to the flame sprite's cooking. He's one of the best, too. ] Roro [ You heard her. Just promise me you'll all make it back. ] Pirika [ I should warn you, we have some big appetites amongst our group! ] Roro [ I'll feed everyone their fill. ] Phoena [ It's a deal! Then we'll be off. ] Olga [ Yeah, you'd best get going. Don't do anything reckless. ] ---- Pirika [ Then it's time. ] Phoena [ he king of the Black Army is here... ] Pirika [ Phoena, are you...? ] Phoena [ ...Let's go. We will protect this world. ]